Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4t+2(t+5)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 4t + {2(}\gray{t+5}{)} $ $ 4t + {2t+10} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {4t + 2t} + 10$ $ {6t} + 10$ The simplified expression is $6t+10$